In order to integrate a logic device including a baseband, application, an image processor, and the like, and a high performance memory of a mobile product such as a smart phone handset or a digital camera, a package-on-package (PoP) has come into the spotlight. One exemplary PoP is generally constructed such that a logic device is implemented on a printed circuit board by wire bonding or flip chip bonding and a memory device is electrically connected to the logic device by solder balls.
Recently, considerations for POP are an increased number of pins and higher electrical performance. Moreover, future trends required for POP include increased interconnect density, a reduced pitch, reduced package size and thickness, improved warpage controllability, a reduction in the tooling cost, a variety of interconnect architectures, and so on.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same or similar elements.